


I'll be your friend, or more

by october_lady



Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, Fake Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen is invited to her high school reunion but doesn't want to go alone. Everyone is always married and has at least two kids and she's single. Lana offers to go with her and things get out of hand...</p>
<p>(written with Jos - @Ipreferapple)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Jazz (and everyone else but mostly for her because it was her idea) so there's a special treat for you :P
> 
>  
> 
> Role play, Jen (and Jos) is written in italics.

_Jen sighed and took a sip of her coffee as she sat down and went through her e-mail. Filming schedule was getting hectic that she barely did anything else but sleep right after finishing up at work._   
_And now she has tons of unread e-mails. She looks over them, stopping when she sees a name she recognizes._   
_"Oh my God--Jasmine?! From high school?" She laughs a little as she opens it, unbelieving. It's been so long._   
_She reads about the reunion taking place in a few days and can't help the bittersweet feelings...should she go? I mean, does she even have the time? She clicks reply and beings to type out an apology when there's a knock on her door._

 

  
"Can you open the door please, my hands are full," Lana waits for Jen to let her in. "I thought we could have some coffee and go through the script?" She nodded to the two cups and smiled.

 

_"Oh!" Jen jumps from the couch, her laptop luckily falling on it and not the floor. "For fuck's sake" she whispers embarrassed at herself as she scrambles to the trailer's door and opens it, smiling at Lana. God--she looks good.  
"Hi!" She says, taking the coffee from Lana's hands to help her. "You're a gem!" _

 

"You looked tired so I thought you could use some caffeine," Lana grinned at her and walked inside. She noticed the open computer on the couch where Jen was sitting just a moment ago. "Were you working? We don't have to do it now if you are busy." She turned around to look at the blonde. "You can keep the coffee and I can come back later, with a new one if you want," she joked because she loved seeing a smile on Jen's face.

 

_Jen laughed and shook her head. "NO! Please stay. I was just responding to an email from an old friend." She smiles sincerely at Lana. "Thank you for this. And I definitely want to go over the script with you."_

 

"Okay then," Lana smiled softly and sat down, pulling the script out of her bag. "That's great that you are still in touch with old friends tho! I'm kind of bad at that," she grinned at the blonde and put her glasses on.

 

_Jen just stared at her for a second before catching herself and nodding with a small laugh. "Oh, no. I am awful at that! I barely had any!" She laughs at herself, sitting beside Lana, far away enough that she could turn towards her by bending her knee and placing her leg on the couch. "She just sent me an email to let me know they are having one of those...reunion things." Jen explains with a shrug._

 

"Are you trying to tell me you had barely any friends? That is hard to believe," Lana winked at her and shifted her position to face her. "Reunion things? That sounds like fun! Are you going?" Jen didn't look very excited about the event but Lana thought she was just tired so she was trying to cheer her up a bit.

 

_Jen shook her head, smile getting bigger as she said, "Lana, I was in my school's band, a band my DAD directed and I sang in a choir. You really think I was popular?" She laughed a little and winked at Lana before continuing. "But I had nice friends. Jasmine is one of them. And to answer your question, no. I'm not going."_

 

"Aw, I'd be your friend! Doing all these things doesn't mean you can't be popular!" Lana showed a half fake pout. "I'm sure you were adorable tho! I imagine you with those cute braids, smiling, wearing dresses in pastel colors." Lana grinned, amusing herself with that idea. "But why aren't you going? I'm sure you would have a great time, maybe you could make new friends from your old friends? Unless you're filming of course."

 

_"Oh God...maybe I'll show you pictures some day." Jen says smiling at the beautiful, amazing woman. How was she even real? "I'm not going because...I just really don't want to go alone. Everyone will be married or I don't know, have kids?" She laughed to ease how stupid she probably sounded. "I just don't want to go like this, is all."_

 

"Ah..." Lana shortly nodded and leaned into the couch. "But how many of them are as successful as you? You don't have to be married and have 3 kids to have a happy life. You can talk about your work as an actress or a director or about the countries you've been to instead of being annoying about a husband and kids making your life miserable."

 

_Jen choked on her coffee at the word 'husband' and recovers quickly as Lana pats her back. She, again, laughed at herself and nodded.  
"You're absolutely right, Lana." Jen said with a nod and a grateful look. "I just at least would like to go with a friend, you know? It's not just being single, it's showing up alone...and I am so bad at socializing and catching up. I guess I'm a little scared of being awkward? I don't know. I sound like a kid, huh?" _

 

Lana didn't miss Jen's cough and wondered what from what she's just said caused it. "Hey, it's okay, you don't sound like a kid,"  Lana assured her quickly and moved a bit closer as she put her hand on Jen's. "I know you are a bit shy. But that doesn't mean that you're awkward because you're not. And if the only reason you don't want to go is because you don't want to go alone, then I'll come with you!" She smiled at her and squeezed her hand encouragingly.

 

_Jen's eyes widened as she heard the other woman's proposal...and their hands were touching and she was beyond nervous. Jesus Christ, get yourself together, Morrison.  
"Lana, no--I mean, I'd love it if you came with me, but it's in Illinois and I don't want to put you out. It'd be an entire weekend gone and coming back Sunday night to film on Monday...I couldn't ask you to do that." She smiled at Lana gratefully. "You really are a gem." _

 

"Don't be ridiculous. I won't let you miss out on this. You said you would at least like a friend to come with. So I'm coming with you because I consider myself your friend. Now write the email before you change your mind." Lana smiled and squeezed her hand again and stroked her with her thumb before she let go to pick up the computer. "Here," she giggled and put it on Jen's lap.

 

Jen looks at her for a second, not really caring if Lana noticed it and just wondered again if it was possible for her to exist.  
"I don't know how to thank you. This is huge...what you're doing for me." She said with a small smile. Why couldn't she stop smiling like an idiot when Lana was close?   
"And yes, ma'am. I should look at flights too." She said her thumb caressing Lana's hand before she took it away gently to type.

 

"You can thank me with enjoying the reunion and having fun." Was it just the light in the room or did she really saw a tear glistening in Jen's eye? "I just think you work too much and hardly ever have real fun and I'd like to see this side of you," Lana nudged her with her shoulder.

 

_Jen shook her head to stop from tearing up and smiled at Lana, nudging her shoulder back. "The awkward, nervous, will-probably-drink-my-feelings side?" She joked._

 

"The beautiful, funny and relaxed enough to allow herself a few drinks side." Lana smiled as she looked Jen in her eyes. These green eyes that always made her feel like she's drowning. "It'll be fine, I promise." She said and broke the eye contact, moving away a bit. She cannot stare at her like this. Jen is her friend who needs help, that's all. "Write the email," she grinned and took her script to hide behind.

 

_Jen's stunned by Lana's words, but heart dropped as she noticed the way Lana moves away so she doesn't say anything as she types that she will make it and she'll have company and then puts the laptop on the coffee table in front of her.  
"How about we go over the script now? I'll book our flights later tonight, if that's okay with you." _

 

"Sounds perfect," she nodded and raised her coffee cup.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jen helped Lana put her bag up in the overhead bin, blushing as their bodies were pushed together, her front to Lana's back. And Lana turned around and smiled at her as she took her seat, patting the one beside her, urging Jen to do the same._  
 _Their morning had been hectic, but anything with Lana beside her was fun. The fans that recognized them and asked for selfies and screaming something like "morrilla" had been a blast with her. They laughed and signed anything the fans asked. Jen felt no anxiety, like she usually did, and she hated to admit that Lana's huge smile and silliness might have been the reason why._  
 _Then, rushing through security and running to the gate because they were late had been another adventure she'll never forget._  
 _Jen say next to Lana and sighed, already exhausted. "Well, we made it!_ "

 

Lana was glad they were finally in their seats, rushing through the airport was a bit stressful. They got caught up with the fans for too long but it was all worth it. Jen was usually very reserved around fans, she took a few pictures and signed a few photos but today was different. She gave them her real smile, not just a fake one. It was amazing to watch. And it helped her with her stress from flying. Even tho she flies a lot, she's always nervous and a little afraid. And now that they're on the plane, it all came back. She gave Jen a tight smile and put her belt on, sitting upright and staring in front of herself.

 

_"Hey, you okay? Did you get hurt running here?" Jen joked with a tiny smile, her hand on Lana's knee, thumb rubbing softly._

 

Lana's heart was racing as the plane started to move. Jen's hand on her knee didn't help that either. "No, I- well, it's silly, I'm fine," she gave Jen one of her mayor Mills' political smiles and played with her rings.

 

_Jen frowned and took her hand, Lana's issue being more than obvious to her.  
"You get nervous when flying? Yeah, I do too. It's gonna be okay, Lana. Just close your eyes." She whispered in Lana's ear, both of her hands holding one of Lana's, soothing her. _

 

Lana sucked in her breath. This wasn't good. Jen holding her hand and whispering into her ear definitely didn't help to slow down her heart pace as her breath was tickling her on her ear. She could feel her hands sweating and she hated herself for that. "You are not nervous, you just say that to make me feel better. But at least you're not laughing at me so thank you," Lana laughed at her little joke and then smiled at her gratefully.

 

_Jen laughed a little and suppressed the urge to kiss Lana's knuckles and her cheek and pull her closer. Fuck. Why couldn't she push this feeling away?  
"I totally get nervous!" Jen said and lowered her voice, whispering in Lana's ear again because nobody needed to hear this. "I would never laugh at you, Lana. Especially if you're nervous. I want to make you feel better." They hear the captain announce they are just about to take off and Lana's hand squeezes the one under hers. Lana got closer, so close Jen's nose is practically buried in her hair now and Jen can't even breathe. "Shhh, it's okay. You wanna close your eyes for me now? It's gonna be over soon." _

 

Lana couldn't move and she wasn't sure anymore if it was because of the plane or because Jen was so close to her. She was so close and it didn't look like she had any intention to pull away soon. She squeezed her hand as the captain announced the take off. She could feel Jen brushing against her hair. She could smell her. God, did she smell good! It calmed her down. She closed her eyes and focused on that only, on Jen's scent and her voice.

 

_"See? It's not so bad. Just take deep breaths, Lana." Jen whispered, not really caring now and burying her nose deeper into Lana's hair. She was melting and dying and she couldn't get enough. Lana always smelled so sweet...fuck. The plane began to speed up and Jen thought about something to tell Lana to distract her as her body tensed again. "So I wanted to thank you for being so awesome with those fans we met. You knew just what to do and how to smile at me to calm me and I'm really grateful for that," she continues, feeling a little weird by whispering so close to Lana, but being reassured that that is what Lana needs when Lana smiles a tiny bit. "I think they had the time of their life with you and I did too," Jen laughed a little as quietly as she could. "I really did."_

 

Lana groaned internally. Flying seemed to be less torturous than Jen's nose on her neck, her breath tickling her. She leaned to the side a bit and their cheeks brushed. This felt so good! She stayed like that for a few moments, just enjoying it and using the scary flight for something good. When the plane got into a straight position, she set up again. "You do well on your own," Lana smiled, reacting to what Jen said a few minutes ago. "Don't force yourself into something you're not enjoying." She ignored the part about Jen having the time of her life because what the hell did that mean?! "Thank you, Jen. This was probably the most pleasant take off I've ever experienced."

 

_Jen straightened up, missing Lana's scent and touch so much she could have cried. She has been so happy and (God help her) aroused...she needed to relax. Jen smiled at Lana and winked. "I'm really happy I helped you feel better, just like you did for me." She notices their hands stayed together and she relaxes back into her seat. "You must be so tired." She whispered sympathetically as Lana's smile looked more tired than anything. "You guys shot really late last night."_

 

Lana shook her head. "Yeah, I am tired, it was kind of exhausting. I mean it was fun, we laughed a lot and messed up but that's why it took so long. But I'm good, I've had less sleep than this." Lana grinned. Their hands were still connected. Should she let go? It would be weird to do it now, right? This is like the awkward time, too late after the take off but too soon after the appropriate time... Or she can just pretend that she needs someone to hold her hand... She felt ashamed for having the idea to pretend that she's scared more than she really is. But there's nothing wrong with holding hands. They can hold hands.

 

_Jen moved their hands so that they are on her thigh, not wanting to let go yet. "Jared told me you guys couldn't stop laughing," Jen said chuckling at how Jared sounded this morning. "You should try to get some sleep. It'll be a good distraction. I'll wake you when they come around with drinks, okay?" Jen asked, smiling softly at Lana._

 

"Okay," Lana said softly, almost in a whisper and smiled. She leaned into her seat and closed her eyes. How was she supposed to sleep when Jen was holding her hand and when she could still smell the scent? But the exhaustion overcame her and she felt herself drifting off soon. It wasn't a deep sleep, she could feel her head falling to the side but she couldn't bring herself to do anything about it. As soon as she her head touched the blonde's shoulder and her hair tickled her on her face, her mind shut off and she could finally enjoy a real sleep.

 

_Jen momentarily froze and then relaxed as Lana got more comfortable against her. God Lana smelled so good and she was so soft against her. Jen made sure Lana was completely asleep before kissing her head and resting her cheek against it, not being able to stop herself from falling asleep._


	3. Chapter 3

Both Lana and Jen are dressed, ready to leave the room and go into the ball room in the hotel. Lana is wearing a tuxedo, her hair is down and her white button up shirt is teasing. She's ready to go but Jen is still checking herself in the mirror, fixing her make up and hair that don't need any fixing. "Jen, you look perfect!" Lana smiles at her. "There's nothing you could improve."

 

_Jen's cheeks burn with the compliment and she smiles, looking down at her hands before meeting Lana's eyes. "Thank you," she says in a shy voice. She chose to wear a black dress that showed off her curves and stopped above the knee. She wasn't so sure about it, until now.  
"You look...just amazing. Wow. I'm--you just look great." She says awkwardly, trying not to let it be known that Lana is actually killing her. Waking up with Lana basically half on top of her, still asleep in the plane had been something...and how she started to strip before going for her shower in the hotel room...How was she supposed to act cool? _

 

Lana saw the small blush on Jen's face. She was so cute when she was shy and insecure! The dress she was wearing was hugging her body tightly and she just wanted to slide her hands along her sides and hips. Or just touch her. The flight ended up being... well, exciting. She woke up lying on Jen and she would be lying if she said she didn't pretend to sleep a bit longer to enjoy the closeness. "Thank you," she laughed at Jen's comments. She hoped for her choice to be a success and it seemed like it really was.

 

_Jen smiles and looks at her cellphone. "We should get going. We're now officially fashionably late." She says with a small laugh, walking to the door and opening it. "After you," Jen says in that dorky tone she uses when she's nervous._

 

"I can always say 'sorry I'm late' " Lana laughs as she walks past Jen out of the door. She waits for her to close the door and then they walk to the elevator.

 

_Jen almost goes to grab Lana's hand but catches herself. Why was this all feeling so natural?? They made their way side by side to the place where the reunion was being held. Jen had no idea what would go on and it was making her even more nervous._

 

Lana was watching Jen with the corner of her eye. She saw how nervous she was. For a second she wasn't sure if she did the right thing when she basically forced Jen to attend this. They arrived to the door. "Hey," Lana stopped and grabbed Jen's arm. She waited for Jen to look at her before she spoke again. "It's going to okay. And if it really sucks, we can leave and have some drinks at the bar," she smiled at her encouragingly and squeezed her arm.

 

_Jen nods and smiles a little at Lana who surprisingly had a calming effect on her. "Okay...okay. Let's go in." She says holding the door open for Lana. "Oh and, uhm--thanks. For doing this whole thing. It means the world to me, you know."_

 

"I really don't mind spending time with you," Lana winked at her and went in. The room was full of people, everyone was dressed up, a drink in their hands. They were all gathering in small groups, mingling and bursting into over excited greetings when they recognized each other. "Should we go get a drink?" Lana turned to Jen. They are definitely going to need drinks.

 

_Jen instinctively placed a hand on Lana's back with a short nod, avoiding looking anywhere else but Lana._  
 _"JENNIFER?!" Came from behind them as they reached the bar. Lana and Jen turned around to see the redhead woman in the blue dress approach._   
" _Jasmine!" Jen said with a grin as her old friend ran towards her and hugged her._

 

Lana watched the woman approach and hug Jen. She saw the blonde stiffen a bit under the hug and grinned. How well do you know your 'friend' when you don't know she doesn't like to hug random people... She waited for them to part and then reached out her hand. "Hi, I'm Lana Parrilla, I'm Jen's - friend," there was a second long pause as she hesitated for some reason. "Nice to meet you, Jen told me about you." Lana grinned at her.

 

_Jen took a deep breath, smiling to appear cool as she looked between the women._   
_"Hi! Yes, Lana the Queen!I love your show." Jasmine said, showing her inner fangirl a bit as she shook Lana's hand. "I'm Jasmine. Old friend of--Jen's." And the nickname was weird for Jasmine, because she always said Jennifer, but she continues. "I'm so sorry for running into you guys like that," she said to Lana before looking at Jen. "But I haven't seen this one--in person since...WOW. Ages."_   
_Jen wants to flinch at her words but refrains, taking one of her hands and smiling sweetly._   
_"It's true. We haven't seen each other, but I have to say, you don't look like you've aged too much since then," Even Jen surprised herself with the the joke and the way Jasmine laughed and blushed...maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all._

 

Lana puts on her professional smile at the recognition. Of course people knew her. And Jen. This might get interesting. She watches Jen carefully, trying to figure out if she can leave them alone for a minute. She decides that a minute isn't that long and waits for a pause to speak. "I'll get us the drinks while you two talk," she smiles at both of them and gently touches Jen's arm as she passes by her. She glances at them while their drinks are being made. She can't help it but she feels really protective of the blonde, ready to jump in at any sign of Jen being uncomfortable. She thanks for the drinks and walks back, handing one glass to Jen.

 

_Jen almost jumped out of her skin as Lana walked away, but focused on the chit chat with Jasmine. She listened as she spoke of her marriage and two kids and how they watch OUAT..._   
_Until Lana came back and handed her a drink._   
_"Thank you." Jen said with a smile._   
_"JENNIFER?!" Came another yell, a guy this time, as Jasmine looked between Lana and Jen strangely._   
_Jen smiled at Luke, who stood next to Jasmine and smiled back._   
_"WOW! I never thought I'd see you around here--wait, I know you! Lana?!" He made it humorous, making the three women laugh as he put an arm around Jasmine's waist. "Nice to meet you. I'm Luke." He said, offering Lana his hand._

 

Lana had to suppress the eye roll. "I'm Lana, nice to meet you too," she shook his hand. She saw Jasmine and Luke looking between them and felt the sudden tension. And Jen putting up her walls. "So tell me guys," she laughed, leading the conversation to some safe topic. "Do you have any funny stories about Jen? What was she like?" She grinned, looking from Jasmine to Jen over her glass.

 

_Jen laughed and shook her head. "Noooo, guys...please don't tell her anything," She said, playfully bumping Lana's shoulder._   
_"There really isn't much to tell. The three of us were choir and band nerds!" Jasmine joked with a shrug and a laugh._   
_"Jasmine!" Jen laughed and had some of her drink._   
_"It's true! How else would she end up marrying me?" Luke jokes, getting shouldered by his wife._   
_"But let's talk about you two! Anyone special in your lives?" Jasmine asked, wiggling her eyebrows and Jen's pretty sure she freezes._

 

Lana felt Jen freeze next to her and decided that this is the time to do her job. "Aw, you guys were dating in high school and got married and are still together? That's so awesome!" She wondered how people do these things if they can't really act. "If you knew our schedule, you would understand there's almost no time for some personal life, let alone dating." She laughed as if it were the funniest joke. "We shoot sometimes like 14 hours a day, till 4 or 5 in the morning. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, the Evil Queen is so much fun, I don't mind sacrificing my nights for her." She decided that trying to change the topic and distract them from Jen's personal life would be the best. Jen was sipping on her drink nervously and if she continues like this, she's going to be drunk soon.

 

_Luke and Jasmine nod, raising their eyebrows acting like they understand and Jen...she finishes her drink. This was one of the things she was most afraid of. Being questioned on everything, love life being the most scary._   
_"Yeah, it's not really easy to date in this job. Takes soooo much of your time. You barely have any time for yourself, really. It's all for the character..." Jen added, giving her empty glass a longing look._   
_"Come on! You can't expect us to believe you two are single. I mean--look at you! Spill!" Jasmine said with a teasing smile._

Lana was getting annoyed with them being so direct. And also upset because Jen was clearly not handling it so well and she wanted to pull her out of there but that might appear a bit dramatic. And she didn't want to read about it in some online tabloids the next morning. "Look at us? What do you mean?" She asked sweetly.   
"Well... I mean..." Luke took a big gulp of his beer before he continued. "You are both very hot women and it's difficult to believe that you would be without a man. I'm sure there's a long list of men who want you." He laughed at his own joke. Lana counted to three in her mind. It was making her angry how everyone always assumed you need a man to be happy. Not just a partner, a man. These people know nothing about her, yet they try to pretend they know everything. "What makes you think we have a list of men waiting for us? What if it's a list of women? Although, to be honest, we don't need any list because we have one another, isn't that right, Jen?" Lana's voice was sweet and polite, just like her smile, but there was a little spark in her eyes when she looked at Jen and wrapped her arm around her waist, pulling her close.

 

_Jen's eyes widened as her body connected with Lana's and her brain caught on. Had Lana just--_   
_"Absolutely right." Jen murmured, looking at Lana with the same fire in her eyes, although her nerves were killing her._   
_"Oh my God...we are so sorry."  Jasmine said quickly, both her and her husband wide-eyed and mouths gaping._   
_"Oh, it's okay." Jen dismissed with a wave and a smile, looking back at Lana who looked at her with a smile too. "I think I want to dance with my girlfriend for a bit...will you excuse us?" Jen asked, waiting quickly for their nods and taking Lana's waist to move towards the dance floor._   
_"Lana, what did you do?" She whispered as she pulled her close as if hugging her._

Lana let herself to be pulled to the dance floor. She suddenly felt full of energy and if she was honest, it might have something to do with being pressed to Jen and moving in the rhythm of the music. "I'm sorry, I just got pissed off..." She looked into the green eyes. Their faces were so close, it made her heart race. "It's just, why does everyone assume we want a man? What is wrong with people? They automatically label you as something and expect you to fit into that category and I just wanted them to shut up, they were so rude and nosy! Are you mad?" Lana stopped ranting and looked up again, putting on her puppy face.

 

  
_Jen's hands squeeze Lana's waist instinctively, pulling her body closer, her mouth going to Lana's ear. God, it was all fake but it felt so good._  
 _"I'm not mad at you." She whispered, being careful with her feet as they swayed. Thank fuck the song was slow. "I was also getting irritated and you...you were wonderful. Thank you." She kissed Lana's cheek just as she finished whispering those words. Jen's hands began to move lower on their own, feeling the curve of Lana's hips and closes her eyes trying to calm her racing heart. "I'm sorry," she whispered again bringing them back to Lana's waist._

 

Lana forced herself to steady her breathing. Jen's breath was tickling her on her ear and her hands were sliding over her body and oh god, she didn't know she had so much self control. She pulls Jen a bit closer, her arms lazily around her neck. "What are you sorry about?" Her lips brushed against Jen's ear as she talked. This is probably her only chance to ever get so close to Jen so she might as well use it to the fullest.

 

_Jen's breath caught in her throat as she held back the urge to gasp. "I don't know--touching you like this." She whispers, her hands tightening gently to prove her point. "Please bare with me."_

 

"I don't mind you touching me," Lana purred and kept swaying slowly around the dance floor, their bodies now pressed together.

 

_"Lana, don't use that voice," Jen breathed with a chuckle as the song came to an end. She was regretting not using any underwear...her arousal was probably noticeable by now. "You want a drink, baby?" Jen asked seductively in Lana's ear, thinking maybe this banter could make the event fun._

 

"Sure," Lana smiled and lead them to the bar, her arm around Jen's waist. "What's wrong with my voice?" She asked innocently.

 

_Jen rolled her eyes as she laughed. "It's...uh, seductive." She said as they reached the bar. "What do you want?" Jen asked her with a wink._

 

Lana's breath caught. This is her chance. She looked Jen straight in her eyes and smirked. "I'd like to kiss you, since we are now dating."

 

_Jen laughed and then stopped, giving Lana a look. Was Lana playing a game? "I--are you serious?" She asked, smirking as she pulled Lana close._

 

"As serious as I could be," Lana breathed out, looking at Jen's lips and back into her eyes.

 

_Jen pulled Lana closer, by the waist, and their lips pressed together. And Jen moans softly into Lana's mouth, her hands going to Lana's face and deepening it, her tongue begging for entrance into her mouth._

 

Lana wrapped her arms around Jen, holding her close. Jen's little moan made her open her mouth and let her tongue in. This was so much better than she's ever imagined. She bit gently on her bottom lip. If this is the only kiss she's ever going to get, she's going to enjoy it.

 

_Jen bit and sucked Lana's lower lip before going back for more when they heard whistling and broke apart. Jen breathlessly looked towards their right but didn't see who had done it._   
_"Jennifer, you were not this outgoing before." Jasmine said with a raise of an eyebrow._   
_"I was never this comfortable with anyone before," Jen almost snapped with a shrug._

Lana's heart stopped for a second. She glanced at Jen worriedly but when she heard her snap at Jasmine, she laughed. She looked at the red head and raised her eyebrow questioningly, daring her to say one more stupid thing.

 

_Jasmine smiled and nodded. "That's so lovely...I like that you've found your person, Jennifer. And Lana, thank you for making her so happy, she's practically glowing!" She said with a laugh that tormented Jen because this was all a lie. This was getting out of hand. "Can I know how did you two fell in love? Was it immediate? Love at first sight?" She joked and Jen's heart dropped._

 

"She is, isn't she," Lana smiled at Jen at the mention of her glowing. This Jasmine woman was getting annoying with all her questions again. She saw Jen getting uncomfortable under the examining look. "I'm sorry, Jasmine, but this is a personal thing and we would like to keep it private." She smiled tightly at the woman. "Right, babe?" Lana looked at Jen and squeezed her hand.

 

_Jen nodded distractedly and looked around, uncomfortable with this whole situation. She was through.  
"Oh, Jazz...I don't feel too well. Please excuse me from everyone else I didn't greet. I hope you, Luke and the kids keep doing great," she pulled Jasmine into an awkward hug and pulled away. "I'm sorry," she apologized and began walking away, needing air. _

 

Lana blinked quickly. What the hell just happened? "I'm sorry, I have to..." She just waved her hand and looked apologetically at both Jasmine and Luke and ran after Jen.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We wrote this drunk. I corrected it on NYC subway. I posted it while even more drunk. So I apologize for mistakes.
> 
> Jen and Jos (@Ipreferapple) are in italics, as always.

Lana ran out of the ball room and looked around, trying to figure out where Jen might have ran to. She was confused. What the hell just happened? They were having fun, they were fooling around and suddenly the blonde ran away. "Jen? Jen?" She couldn't have been far away, she was right behind her. She heard heels around the corner, so she hurried there, hoping to find the blonde. And really, Jen was there, leaning against the wall.

 

_Jen was so angry. Angry at herself for wanting something impossible, for wanting the kiss, the words...all of it to be real, to mean something. Angry at Lana for being so fucking perfect and doing this and making her feel this way. And it wasn't fair. It wasn't Lana's fault. It was hers. Stupid, delusional Jennifer Morrison._  
_Fuck._  
_Jen straightened up at the sight of Lana and shook her head as if to clear it._  
_"Let's get back to the hotel. I want to leave tonight." She said, nodding towards the direction of where they were supposed to stay until the next morning._

 

Lana looked at her for a moment, noticing her wet eyes. "Okay," she nodded. "Let's go back to our room. But we should talk about what just happened." She waited for Jen to move and walked with her to the elevator.

 

_"Nothing happened. Absolutely nothing." Jen said sternly, wiping at her eyes when Lana wasn't looking and holding the elevator doors for her. "Forget tonight."_

 

Lana waited till they were both inside and the door closed. "Jen," her voice was soft. "You are crying. Something did happen. And I want to know what, if I did something, I want to know it so I can make it right. I hate seeing you like this."

 

_"Lana, there's nothing you can do. You just wouldn't understand and that's fine. I get it." Jen stopped as they reached their floor. She avoided looking at Lana and saying anything else, just opening their door and as always, waiting for Lana to go inside first._

 

Lana waited for Jen to close the door and then stepped right in front of her. "Try me. Maybe I would understand. Just try to explain it. Please..." She begged as she put her hand on Jen's arm, trying to show she wants to listen and wants to know what happened.

 

_Jen shrugged off her touch ignoring her pounding heart and walked away from Lana, giving her her back.  
"No. You wouldn't. Just stop...stop acting like any of this actually means something to you!" _

 

Lana stared at her with her mouth open. "What do you mean?! You think this doesn't mean anything to me? What are you talking about?!" She was angry because this was not true, all of this was some nonsense but she stopped herself before she could say anything that she might regret.

 

_Jen turned around and gestured between them. "THIS! This, Lana. Us. The sweetness and the whole thing at the reunion...the kiss. You're having the time of your life! This is a game for you and I thought I'd--that maybe I would enjoy it, but no. It hurts! It hurts really badly because I wish it were all real," the last word was choked as she held back a sob. Jen looked down at her feet as her eyes began to burn. "Fuck."_

 

Lana blinked with surprise and took a step forward. "Jen... What are you talking about? It is real! I am sweet to you because I like you, I don't know why you would think something else! I am here because of that, this was my idea to come with you, do you remember that? And yes, I am having a great time because I'm spending time with you! I don't understand why you would think anything from this isn't real!" Lana ran her hand through her hair, frustrated because she didn't understand what was going on but she hated seeing Jen like this, hurting and crying. She felt herself sobering quickly, or at least enough to have this conversation now.

 

_"Because it's not!" Jen caught herself after shouting and turned about around, her chest aching at the sight of Lana almost in tears. She didn't want to hurt her. God, no. "It's not the same for me, Lana. For you...this is going out with a co-star, helping your pathetic co-star. For me...I'm with the woman I--" she takes a deep breath and shakes her head. "Never mind. I'll rent another room. We really need to rest, leaving tonight isn't an option."_

 

"You are with the woman you what, Jen?" Lana said softly, approaching her and putting her hands on her shoulders. "You are not just my co star. You are so much more, you have no idea..." Lana looked up at the ceiling as she was saying that, blinking back her tears. "Anyway, I'm not letting you go anywhere. I forced you to come, I made the mess, probably more that I'm aware off, so I'm going to clean it. Just please, don't cry..." Lana tried to look into Jen's eyes, clasping her chin between her fingers, trying to make her look at her but not really forcing her.

 

_"Lana, please don't. You must know by now. Don't pretend...not now." Jen whispered, looking away from Lana just as a tear rolled down her cheek, hating the way she could just pull Lana close again and press their lips together and hold her all night. Fuck._

 

Lana looked at her, just watching her face. Gosh she was so beautiful, even like this. She wiped off her tears with her thumb and turned her face back to look at her. "You are an idiot, do you know that," she started to laugh, not able to say anything else. This was absurd.

 

_"Lana," she whispered, closing her eyes because it felt too damn good to pretend to not want it. Lana's care, her hands on her face, her kind eyes. God, she was so in love she couldn't think. "Lana, please," she didn't know what she was asking for but she wanted the pain to stop. It had been too long. It had been enough._

 

Lana stopped laughing. She saw the pain in the blonde's eyes, how hurt she was. She cupped Jen's face with both of her hands and pulled her closer, capturing her lips in a slow kiss. It was just her talking, their lips pressed together, trying to tell her why she is an idiot. She pulled away after a moment, her hands still on Jen's face, her lips wide in a smile. "You are an idiot if you really thought I didn't care, that this was a game for me. I don't play these kind of games, I would never do anything that would hurt you."

 

_Jen's hands came to up to grab Lana's arms as Lana's hand still held her face. "Lana, I have felt...this for a really long time and it kills me to see you almost every day and not be able to tell you." She needs Lana's lips on hers again. She needs Lana's body against hers. Fuck, she just needs Lana. "And now you're telling me this...I don't know what this means._

 

Lana smiled at her, feeling relief that she can finally say it all. "It means that every accidental touch was not accidental. It means I came here with you to spend more time around you, to get to know you better. It means every time I came to you to read lines, it was to be with you. It means I pretended to be asleep on the plane to be able to touch you longer. It means I know you kissed my head. It means I like you more than as just a friend."

 

_Jen just stares at her, blinking...not quite sure if this was actually happening.  
"Lana?" She whispers, but she doesn't wait for Lana's response, pressing her lips to hers. And she kisses her softly, but deeply, her heart pounding with her love for Lana. And she whimpers and pulls Lana closer by the waist, her hands squeezing slightly as she licks and bites Lana's lower lip. "Lana, I love you." _

 

And Lana smiles into the kiss, happy to see Jen happy and kisses her back, feeling like she hasn't felt in a while. "I love you too," she murmurs, barely pulling away. "I hate seeing you crying." She holds her close, not sure if she wants to keep kissing her or reassuring her. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, if I made you feel like it was a game." She finally pulled away, looking into the green eyes. "But the kiss at the bar? I thought it was all I'd ever get. It was so perfect and so much better than I ever dreamed about..." Lana smiled at her again and pulled her in for another kiss, not having enough.

 

_"Lana, oh my God," Jen breathes breaking the kiss. "You didn't really do anything wrong...I was so caught up in my head and I am the one who is sorry. I hate seeing you upset too." She smiled at Lana, caressing her nose against the brunette's. "I thought that kiss was all I'd get too," she whispered, pecking Lana's lips. "I'm so happy it's not."_

 

"You can have all the kisses you want," Lana smiled at her happily. "I'm so happy I made you come here, this was the best thing ever." Lana smiled and pressed a kiss to Jen's lips before she pulled her into a hug. "I'm so happy we cleared things out."

 

_Jen's wrapped her arms tightly against Lana's waist and smiled. "Stop being so cute. I can't take it," she whispered with a chuckle. "But I'm very happy too. So happy. You have no idea."_

 

"I think I do have an idea." Lana laughed, stroking Jen's hair. "And I'm not cute, you are."

 

_"Are you seriously arguing with me about who's cuter?" Jen asks, quickly and carefully taking off her heels, raising an eyebrow to Lana._

 

"Oh I am not arguing. I know that. You are." She chuckled and kicked her heels off to be the same height as Jen.

 

_Jen gave her a look and pulled her close almost roughly. "Well, I happen to think you are very wrong."_

 

"Oh really?" Lana raised her eyebrow, daring Jen to explain herself.

 

_"I think," Jen paused her fingers teasing and digging into Lana's lower back. "That you are the cutest. And you can't argue with me on it." Jen smirked a little watching Lana's breathing change. "You," she pecked Lana's lips. "are," she licked along Lana's lips. "so cute." She finished, biting on the brunette's lower lip._

 

Lana chuckled and caught Jen's lips quickly into a kiss, kissing her roughly with all the oppressed need that she had been hiding. She tangled her hands in the blonde's curls, breaking the kiss and marking her way down her cheek, stopping at her ear. "I don't actually care about who's cuter," she said breathlessly, and bit down on Jen's neck gently.

 

_Jen moaned, her hands fisting gently in Lana's hair as she bit her. "Good." She brought Lana's lips back to hers and kissed her hard, moving back to sit on the bed, hoping Lana would straddle her. "I don't know if this is too fast--we can just kiss and hold each other tonight. Whatever you want. I just need to touch you," she whispered, looking up at Lana, smiling at how gorgeous she looked breathless, with tousled hair and red lips._

 

Lana sat on Jen's lap, straddling her, her hands still in the blonde curls. She looked into the green eyes and did nothing for a while, just watching her. "You are so beautiful," she breathed out, tracing her face with a finger, stoping on the thin lips with her thumb. "I'm fine with whatever you want, whatever you need. I'm just really happy that I can finally touch you and kiss you."

 

_Jen's cheeks burned with Lana's compliment and the words that followed and she kissed both her wrists.  
"How are you even real?" She whispered, her hands on Lana's waist pulling their bodies flush against each other. "Do I really get to have you like this?" She asked, not quite understanding how she got so lucky. _

 

"You can have me whichever way you want," Lana smiled at her softly, her arms wrapped around her neck, keeping her close and playing with her hair.

 

_"I want to take care of you," Jen whispered, kissing Lana's lips softly. "make love to you." She said against them._

 

Lana shivered when she heard those words. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She cupped Jen's face in her hands and pressed a quick kiss onto the blonde's lips. Looking into her eyes, she whispered "Let's make love."

 

_Jen chuckled at their cutesy way of talking to each other and kissed Lana. And the kiss was slow, tender. She kissed Lana long enough to be breathless and slow enough to focus on getting Lana's blazer off.  
"You look so stunning in these clothes," Jen said between kisses. "You'll look so much more stunning without them." _

 

"So smooth," Lana laughed at Jen's words, letting her blazer fall on the floor, focusing on Jen's lips. She moved her hands behind her back, pulling the zipper of her dress down slowly. "May I take off your dress?" She asked, their foreheads resting against each other, lips brushing as she talked.

 

_"Mhm," Jen hummed, not really wanting to break the kiss. She quickly turned them so that she was straddling Lana and Lana was lying down. She raised an eyebrow at Lana's little yelp of surprise. "Sorry, baby," she laughed a little as she waited for Lana to sit up and undress her._

 

Lana got the hint and pulled Jen's dress down, revealing her front and the black lacy bra. She let her hands fall down on the blonde's hips and just stared admiringly at her, taking it all in. "You are so gorgeous, this is so much better than dreaming about it..." She breathed out, tracing her collar bone, not knowing where to look first.

 

_Jen bit her lip as she pulled her dress over her thighs and off her body, feeling confidence she could only feel with Lana.  
"Thank you," she whispered kissing Lana softly. "Now it's your turn." _

 

Lana smiled, finding it amusing that they take turns in undressing but also nice and romantic. She started to unbutton her shirt, going slowly, watching Jen and her reactions.

 

_Jen licked and bit her lip, her eyes moving from Lana's chest to her eyes, her hands digging into her thighs as her heart raced. Lana was breathtaking and she hadn't even completely taken off her shirt. She was speechless and dying to worship the brunette's body._

 

"Do you think you could help me?" Lana looked up at her through her eyelashes, biting at her lip. There were just a few buttons left but it would be so much better to have Jen do it.

 

_"Yeah," Jen whispered a little shy, her hands undoing Lana's shirt and looking into her eyes asking for permission as she pushed it past her shoulders. "God, Lana," she said shaking her head with a smile. "You're stunning."_

 

Lana blushed slightly at Jen's words. She let the shirt slide down her shoulders, waiting a second before she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. She waited for Jen's little nod before she did it, taking it off slowly, revealing her bare chest.

 

_"Lana," she moaned as she pressed their lips together, carefully pushing Lana onto her back to hover over her. "Fu--you're so perfect." She said against Lana's lips as she undid her own bra. And they moaned in unison as their bare breasts rubbed against each other, their mouths still fused in a kiss._

 

Lana laughed slightly. "I'm not perfect, silly. But you are so breathtaking..." She moaned, running her hands up and down Jen's bare back, pulling her even closer, moaning at the touch of their breasts pressed together.

 

_"Shhh...don't argue with me now," Jen whispered as she kissed down Lana's neck, sucking and biting as she went. "Let's take care of those pants, yeah?" She murmured against Lana's skin before pressing a kiss and running her tongue up the valley between the brunette's breasts._

 

"Yes please," Lana moaned and arched her back into the touch. She raised her hips to let Jen pull down her pants but immediately hurried her to come back up to her so she could kiss her. It was fast and she was eager, licking Jen's bottom lip and nibbling at it, her hands not getting enough of the blonde's bare skin.

 

_Jen moved her hips against Lana's, moaning as their bodies moved together and Lana's teeth dug into her bottom lip. She was so eager to have Lana moaning and writhing underneath her, but also focusing on savoring the moment.  "I want," she said between kisses. "to taste you."_

 

Lana's heart started to race at Jen's words and her body shivered with arousal. Her breath caught in her throat at the idea what Jen might do to her. "Then tasteme," she breathed out, feeling her body react strongly to every touch and every word.

 

_Jen chuckled and pecked her lips. "Good girl," she said teasingly, nibbling on Lana's neck. "I've wanted to do this for so long," she murmured, kissing Lana's chest and cupping one of her breasts. "Touch you like this," her mouth closes around one of Lana's nipples and sucks. "Taste you like this."_

 

"Jen..." Lana moaned. "I dreamed about this for so long..." She was running her fingers through Jen's hair, holding it back. Her legs wrapped around her body, trying to pull her closer, to get some friction, to make Jen touch her. "You have no idea what you are doing to me..."

 

_"Making you wet? Making you want me to touch you?" Jen asks, kissing her way to the other breast. "You're doing that to me too," she sucks on Lana's nipple, one of her hands traveling down the woman's body and gently cupping her lace clad sex. "Oh, Lana..." She moans at how wet she is, tongue swirling around the brunette's hard nipple._

 

Lana immediately bucks her hips into the touch, trying to get more. "Jen..." She groans. "You said you wanted to take care of me... So please... Please do...!" She can't believe the way her body reacts, so quickly, so eager, she was so wet and it didn't even take long.

 

_Jen kissed lower down Lana's body, her tongue occasionally licking a small trail. "I'm gonna take care of you, baby. I just can't get enough," she said, kissing above Lana's navel. "I can smell how wet you are," she whispers, kissing the end of Lana's panties. "So good," she moans, kissing Lana's clit through the lacy material._

 

"I'm so ready for you..." Lana moaned. "Touch me... We'll have lots of time to take it slowly..." She arched her back, sliding her hands into her own hair and gripping it. "Please..."

 

_"Oh no." Jen chuckles, her tongue licking up the length of Lana's covered sex. "I'm going to get my fill of you," she whispers, her tongue making circles on the brunette's clit._

 

"This is torture..." Lana moaned as she grabbed the sheets, trying to stop herself from pulling Jen's head closer and holding her there.

 

_"Oh, baby..." Jen said feeling a little guilty, moving Lana's underwear aside and sucking her clit without warning, a finger teasing Lana's soaked entrance._

 

Lana grabbed Jen's head, pressing her closer, trying to get as much friction as possible. "Fuuuck," she moaned, bucking her hips into Jen's mouth.

 

_Lana's response to her made Jen's sex throb in need of her. She moved her head down and licked up and down Lana's wet slit, moaning at the sweet taste of her. She thrust her tongue in and out of Lana slowly._

 

"Stop teasing..." Lana groaned, keeping Jen's head in place, digging her heels into the bed. "C'mere," she changed her mind and urged the blonde up.

 

 _Jen moves up and straddled Lana, looking down at the gorgeous woman, licking her lips clean. "Yeah?" Her voice was rough and thick with arousal._  


Lana flips them over quickly, looking at Jen eagerly. "I'm not waiting to touch you." She presses a quick kiss to Jen's lips, moaning at her the taste of herself on her lips. She doesn't waste any time to pull her panties off, waiting for Jen to kick them off. She hovers above her, taking her in before she kisses her again, pressing their sex against each other and moans at the touch.

 

_"Fuck, Lana," Jen moans, taking her hips and moving Lana harder against her, their wet centers rubbing deliciously against each other. "You feel perfect, baby" she whimpered._

 

"Ohmygod," Lana moans, pulling Jen's mouth on hers, kissing her roughly, biting on her bottom lip and going down on her neck, biting and licking. She wraps her legs around Jen, pulling her closer, her hands sliding down her back and stopping on her ass.

 

_"I'm so close" Jen whimpered, her hands gripping Lana's ass roughly as they kissed. Their kiss was sloppy and hot, a mess of tongues and teeth and moans._

 

Lana sneaked her hand between them, touching Jen's slit and spreading the wetness, moaning at that. "I'm close too," she groaned into her mouth as she circled Jen's clit, pressing harder.

 

_"Lana, please," Jen sobbed, her legs shaking with the need to find release, to have Lana find hers. "Come with me, baby. Please." Jen begged, her own hand coming down to circle Lana too, her eyes looking at their bodies because nothing had ever looked more erotic._

 

Lana locked their mouths in a sloppy kiss again, pressing harder against Jen's clit, shaking with her own need. "So close..." She sped up, wanting both of them to come. She thrusted a few more times into Jen's fingers and broke the kiss, arching her back as she cried out Jen's name, holding her close with her other hand.

 

_Jen's release followed Lana's, her teeth burying in the brunette's shoulder as her body shook. They panted, their bodies close together as they both whimpered, coming down from their high. It is then that Jen notices how hard she actually bit Lana. Not enough to drag blood, but enough that it will probably bruise a bit.  
"Baby," Jen whispered kissing the bite mark. "I'm so sorry," She looks down at it in concern. _

 

Lana takes a moment to catch her breath, just enjoying the moment and the post orgasm feeling, holding Jen in her arms. "You marked me? Does that mean I'm now yours?" She winks at the blonde.

 

_Jen captured her lips in a kiss and smiles against her lips. "All mine." She pecks her lips again, laying back, bringing Lana with and on top of her and kisses her head. "Seriously...does it hurt?"_

 

"No, baby, don't worry about that," Lana smiled at her, snuggling into her neck, enjoying her scent. She wrapped her arm around Jen's body and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Don't worry about anything."

 

_Jen sighed in relief, her arms tightening around Lana, enjoying their closeness. "Thank you." She whispered, emotion overwhelming her._

 

"I love you," Lana whispered into her ear before she pulled a blanket over them.

 _"And I am so in love with you, Lana Parrilla." Jen whispers back, tucking Lana into her side and breathing deeply. It doesn't take long for them to fall asleep. Both so happy to be where they need to be; in each other's arms, safe and loved._  


_And when they wake up, they smile at each other like teenagers and kiss good morning and they prepare for their trip back. Fuck. They were happy._


End file.
